orionlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jung HyunSu
__TOC__ Basics Name: Jung HyunSu Place of birth: Seoul, South Korea Date of birth: February 21, 2125 (76) Gender: Male Race: Korean Height: 173cm/5'8" Weight: 55kg/120lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Sexuality: Heterosexual Marital Status: Widowed Family: *Jung HeeAe (Deceased) *Jung JiHwan (Seoul, South Korea) *Kim YooRi (Seoul, South Korea) *The Jung family lineage (primarily Seoul, South Korea) Abilities Yin and Yang Manipulation The ability to manipulate positive and negative energy. HyunSu is able to harness yin energy for such tasks as healing and protecting, and yang energy for such tasks as fighting and destroying. Ecological Empathy The mental ability to "feel" what events are occurring in one's immediate surroundings. HyunSu is able to sense things as specific as the death of a particular tree, and as broad as detection of meteorological events or occurrences in nature, like changes in temperature or humidity (even earthquakes, mudslides, storms, etc). Immolation A version of resurrection in which the user can resurrect from death after the previous body is disposed of. In HyunSu's case his dead body will dissolve to ashes, in which event if any portion of those ashes are brought within a certain proximity to his yeouiju, his body will fully reform. Miscellaneous Yeouiju (여의주) *HyunSu's abilities and life force are centered around his yeouiju, or dragon orb, a softball-sized globe of indeterminate material that seems to glow with a soft, blue-white light. If the yeouiju were to be broken, HyunSu would have to find or fashion another. If it were to break after he had died, there would be no way to bring him back. *The color and clarity of the yeouiju change to mimic his physical state. Typically crystal clear, it may appear cloudy if his vitality is compromised somehow, and will shine a dark, pulsing obsidian if he has died. *During his time at Hana Academy, he kept his yeoiju on a small crystal stand on his desk. Since the outbreak and destruction of half the school, he now keeps it hidden and protected in a small vault. Hana Academy *HyunSu first attended Hana Academy as a student not long after the school was founded, graduating with a BS in political sciences in 2148 after being homeschooled through the equivalent of high school. After time spent traveling abroad and working with his family on public support regarding the awareness of evolved humans, he returned to Hana in 2158 for his MS and subsequent PhD in political sciences. He also received training as a gift abilities instructor, and a few years later was granted a teaching position as primary tutor to energy manipulation students. He also served as a part-time member of the school's medical staff. He was still teaching and working at Hana up until the disaster. *He regularly volunteered for government testing on the research of anomalistic abilities, given that he hardly had much to worry about in the way of self-preservation. Personal Information *Between a kind of permanent stasis thanks to his yin and yang manipulation and his immolation, HyunSu is effectively immortal. Category:Characters Category:Bloodlines Category:Yin and Yang Manipulation Category:Empathy Category:Resurrection Category:Hana Academy